Hidan's First Meeting With Jashin
by The Madness Of My Life
Summary: What happened when Hidan first met 'his' Jashin-sama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: 1) I'm from Denmark, 2) I am a GIRL and 3) I AM A F***ING TEENAGER!**

**So if you need any more reasons to doubt that I am NOT Masashi Kishimoto, that sucks for you.**

**And now without any more babble from me, enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan's first meeting with Jashin-sama<strong>

''Ugh.''

Was the only sound that came from the male lying on the ground in the middle of a strange symbol.

He was lying in the that looked like a triangle turned upside down with a circle around it and had a stick trough his heart.

The male, by others known as Hidan, had a pair of exotic looking violet eyes and white hair. He was wearing a pair of ninja pants, blue ninja sandals and had a completely bare torso, so you could see his six-pack and well defined abs.

The symbol he was lying in, was the symbol of Jashin, the bringer of death and destruction. It was the first time he had tried to sacrifice himself to Jashin, while at other time he had merely used his opponents as gifts to his beloved God. This time was different though, Hidan had decided that it was time to sacrifice himself.

And now he was waking up from his sacrifice, hoping and prying to Jashin that he would get the chance to be immortal so that he could serve Jashin even better than before. He slowly cracked an eye open to see what had become of him.

The first thing that he saw was red, blood red. The trees, the grass, the water in the river beside him, hell, even the sky was colored a shade of blood red. The only thing wrong with the scene was that besides him was a little child sitting and looking curiously at him. The child had blood red eyes, long, wavy, midnight black hair and a dark grey dress on. A girl he decided.

''Who the hell are you, kid?'' Hidan asked.

''I'm here to keep an eye on all the sacrifices and my name is Lilith not kid,'' the little girl said.

''If it's you who keep an eye on the bastards who comes here then you have to know where Jashin. Don't you?'' Hidan asked the now identified Lilith.

''You mean Mother?'' asked Lilith.

''M-mother?'' Hidan nearly choked on the word.

''Yes, Mother,'' the little girl confirmed.

''You little twit mean to tell me that Jashin-sama is a female and has a family,'' Hidan said disbelieving.

''Hai!'' was the only thing the girl said.

''Is there any bloody way I get to meet Jashin-sama?'' he asked her.

''Get up and follow me,'' Lilith simply answered.

He got up and then they started to cross the field of blood red grass. After about five minutes of walking they came to a little house. It was almost completely black except for the windows that was a dark red and the door was dark grey.

''Just go in,'' Lilith said, ''Mother is the only one home at the moment.''

''Okay, thanks kid,'' said Hidan as he turned to look at her, only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

He walked the rest of the way to the house and went inside. The inside of the house looked like a traditional Japanese home, but the inventory only consisted of black and other dark colors. In the right corner of the living room, a woman was sitting on her knees with a cop of tea in front of her. She looked up as he stepped closer.

''You must be Hidan,'' the woman stated.

''And you are Jashin-sama'' Hidan stated as well.

He looked at the woman and noted that her blood red hair was not hair but blood flowing. She was dressed in a simple black yukata, the same color as her eyes, that complimented her features well.

''You shouldn't stare at me with that look in your eyes, my husband would kill you,'' she said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

''And? It's not like the bastard is here right?'' Hidan said to her, not really believing that _his_ Jashin-sama was a female.

''No, he is not, he has his own dead ones to look after,'' she said in a sad tone, then it was like she did a 180 and continued all bright and happy, ''I guess you are here for immortality?''

''Hai!'' Hidan said immediately though with an undertone of disbelief.

''You expect me to give it to you and yet you still doubt me, that's not very nice,'' she said in a child like tone, ''why do you doubt me?''

''Well I just find it fucking hard to believe that my God is a female and has a family,'' he said looking at her a little skeptical.

Her eyes darkened to a more terrifying black as he talked.

''You don't think that a female can be the cause of all the wonderful death and destruction,'' she said darkly. Suddenly Hidan felt an overwhelming need to protect the very thing that made him a man.

''I'll have you know that all the ones you sacrifice in my name is what I use as a stress reliever, if you can't have sex then torture works as well and sense you sacrificed yourself, you could be the one I decided to take my frustration out on,'' as she said it she gave Hidan a little sadistic smile, promising that he would be in a world of pain if choose to not to believe that she was Jashin just because of her sex.

After little while of mind torturing him, she started to smile again.

''Now, tell me, why are you here?'' she asked sweetly.

''I...Erm...I'm...'' Hidan stuttered.

''Speak clearly.'' Jashin ordered him.

''I'm here as a self sacrifice to gain immortality to serve you for all eternity,'' Hidan said quickly and to some extent clearly. Her smile faltered.

''Oh..'' she said.

''Oh?'' Hidan said worryingly.

''Yes, Oh. You're the only one who has sacrificed oneself in a while, so I thought I would have some company and not just to gain immortality,'' The woman said, Hidan looked at her not understanding what she meant by that.

''What do you mean by that? Don't you have your daughter to keep you company?'' he asked.

''Lucifer, my husband, is off controlling his own underworld and my daughter is only here when she wants to be. Have you never wondered why I crave all those sacrifices?'' she said.

''Honestly? I never wondered, I just excepted that it was the way of Jashin-sama,'' Hidan answered.

''Well, I normally use the sacrifices as a stress reliever and entertainment when Lucifer is off somewhere,'' Jashin said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

''Who the fuck is that Lucifer bastard?'' asked Hidan.

''As I said, Lucifer is my husband and the father of Lilith. He's ruler of the domain called Hell and an okay guy definitely NOT a bastard, to me anyways,'' came her answer along with a death glare.

''Fine, whatever,'' Hidan said, not wanting his God more pissed at him the she already was, ''but back on track, do I get to be an immortal or not?''

''Yes, you get your fucking immortality on one condition,'' she said while holding a pointed finger a little to close to his eyes for his liking, ''you have to sacrifice yourself once in awhile to keep me company.''

''If you say so,'' said Hidan.

She then poked his forehead with her index finger and said, ''there, you got your immortality and now fuck off Luci is on his way home and we have a date tonight, bye bye!''

Hidan blinked, he blinked again, hoping it was that simple and apparently it was, because one moment late he opened his eyes to see a blue skye above him and green trees around him. He sat up looking around for any enemies, he saw none.

''Holy Jashin-sama'' sounded from his lips and then he went out cold.


	2. Sequel

**Hi,**

**Just some heads up, I have uploaded a oneshot sequel to Hidan's First Meeting With Jashin,**

**it's called Hidan's Second Meeting With Jashin ^_^**

**Hope you'll read it**

**Caroline**


End file.
